


Andromeda

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Minerva is a lady of high standing who finds herself bewitched by someone who threw it all away.





	Andromeda

Candlelight lit up the ornate ballroom bouncing off the marble floor, gilded fixtures, the mother of pearl inlay of her father’s cufflinks. The muted light shimmered on the silk folds of Minerva’s deep violet gown. She gazed across the ballroom as various guests glided on the dance floor.

“Dance before you die a spinster.” Her father’s voice drew her attention away from the festivities. Face pulled back in a sneer he was the absolute picture of grace; not a hair out of place.

A line of suitors hung by the wall in their finest. Gold, gems, velvet, silk, and silver. All the finest. They looked more fools than highborn lords. One by one she went through the motions with her father’s expectant gaze locked on her.

What felt like hours passed on at a snail’s pace. Feet sore she slipped away when the opportunity presented itself. Her father was distracted by his vanity as widows threw themselves his way and lords, lesser and higher, practically begged for his favor as dignified as permitted. 

Lord Heartfilia, despite his diminished standing and the blessing of an invitation, enjoyed himself while stalwartly paying little mind to his host. A bold move, considering the scandalous antics of his near unmarriageable sole heir. As she feigned another turn at the ballroom, she was able to make her way to the, fortunately, clear balcony. Free, sparing the stunning blonde stuffed into an outfit obviously rushed. Still, the sapphire satin did not fail to accentuate her curves. 

“Speak of the devil,”-it was only polite to make conversation- ”if it isn’t Lady Heartfilia in the flesh. Didn’t you make your escape ages ago? And yet, here you are in the flesh.”

“I wouldn’t be so certain of that, Lady Orland.”

She stood beside her looking over the garden. “Minerva will suffice.”

She stuck out her hand. “Lucy.” Likely she was expecting a handshake.

Minerva brought the lace donned hand to her lips. “A pleasure.” Lucy appeared red in the face, but the rest of her comport belied little else.

“Do you treat all your guests with the same hospitality?”

“Only when they capture my interest.”

“However did you fathom such an outlandish notion?”

“Only when they acquire the notoriety for being at the center of all the best gossip. I tend to take notice of such infamy.”

“Infamy. Gossip. Those fascinating proclamations.” Lucy feigned clutching her pearls. The beginnings of a smirk forming on her face. “I’ve heard my fair share of shocking rumors regarding you as well.”

“Oh, do tell?”

“Now that wouldn’t be much fun.”

“Do you plan the keep me in suspense indefinitely?”

“Perhaps, I will.”

Her eyebrow quirked up. Lady Heartfilia had some fire yet. “Very well.” Minerva assessed the woman before her. Refined heels. Satin embellished with delicate pearls; the sort that cost a small fortune. Pennies for a Heartfilia. Minerva bore many pairs at the same cost. Although, they were much more tasteful than the garish pair some attendant must have managed to shove unto the Lady’s feet. Stiff and unfit for dancing. Perhaps that was the point. Lord Heartfilia did not seem the sort to suffer incompetence. Or insolence if the tales of his daughter’s flight were to be believed. “You’re taking off once more.” Less of a question than a statement. There was a wildness to Lucy. An unnamability only found in places far removed from polite society.

“Don’t you tire of all this?” Lucy perused the garden.

“These functions are designed for the tiresome.” Roses were in season. The Orland garden was famed for their the flowers. Year after year it was a coveted venue for everything from tea parties to secret liaisons to masquerades. Perhaps that was the secret to their beauty. Lies and honeyed words providing the nourishment necessary to growth. Renown for their beauty as much as their thorns.

“Is that why you are so evidently enjoying the party?” Lucy quirked an eyebrow with a knowing look.

“Not the party so much as the view.”

Shrouded in starlight Minerva bore witness to pale roses blooming across her celestial visage. Lucy was a heartbeat away. Delicate eyelashes shadowed her eyes in the night. She lost herself counting the constellations in her eyes. Lips captured her own in a shameful kiss. Hardly chaste. Nothing resembling proper. Moving in time Lucy’s hand trailed through her hair. Heat bloomed in her face. Thorns passed by with an effortless grace belonging only ethereal grace. “Then you should take advantage. It’s not every day you get an experience like this.” She said sounding breathless.

“I plan to,” Minerva captured those celestial lips once more as their prior engagement moved on without them.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it an AU? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Even I don't know. Tbh I feel like this could be interpreted in ft's canon universe(obviously canon divergence, but still)


End file.
